Behind emerald eyes
by Death of the Angels
Summary: What if Loki had a twin sister? What would she do if she found out the truth about herself? Would she become as bitter and evil as her brother? Or would she stay on the light side? And is blood really thicker than water? Story follows mostly storyline of 'Thor', but with some twists in it.


**Soo... I don't know if this has been done before, but... well, I decided to give it a try.  
**

**I am madly obsessed with all the movies of Marvel Studios and I'm absolutely in love with Loki. He's such a wonderful character and even though he's the main antagonist, he's my favorite. I'm always into villains, they are always the best looking. Why is that?  
**

**While watching 'Thor' once more last night, I got an idea. And I thought _What if Loki had a twin sister?_ Of course, I had to write these thoughts down and I worked out a story that follows mostly the storyline of 'Thor', but with a few twists in it.**

**This story is about Loki's (younger) twin sister Skadi. And it hopefully will answer some questions like _If Loki actually had a twin sister would she become as bitter and dark as he? Or would she stay on the light side?_**

**Let's find out together, shall we? Because I have no idea where this story is heading to...  
**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this chapter belong to Marvel (also most of the lyrics in here). I only own Skadi.**

* * *

_Once, mankind accepted a simple truth, that they were not alone in this universe._

_Some worlds man believed to be the home to their gods. Others, they knew to fear._

_From a realm of cold and darkness came the Frost Giants, threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age. _

_But humanity would not face this threat alone. _

_Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world. _

_The cost was great. _

_In the end, their king fell. _

_And the source of their power was taken from them. _

_With the last Great War ended, we withdrew from the other worlds and returned home to the Real Eternal, Asgard. _

_Here we remain as a beacon of hope, shining out across the stars. And though we have fallen into man's myths and legends, it was Asgard and its warriors that brought peace to the universe._

I listened silently to the tale. Father had told it to us many times and I enjoyed it every single second. _Us_, that's my older brother Thor, my twin brother Loki and I, Skadi. We live in the Realm Eternal ad our Father is Odin. So, I guess, that makes us somehow godlings.

The Allfather had led us into the weapons vault while telling the story and now he stood in front of the Casket, his back to us.

Well, to be honest, I hadn't been invited to come along, but I didn't care. I wanted to hear our father's epic tale of how our armies defeated the Frost Giants.

Right now I was actually relieved that I couldn't spot the cursed Casket with its black and blue clouds and swirls in it. This thing had a strange aura around it, it seemed to be whispering to me, begging to come closer, to touch it. It frightened me.

"But the day will come when one of you" Odin began and looked at my two brothers, his _favored_ children, "will have to defend that peace."

_I_ could defend our realm, too. I was sure of it. But I would never be given a chance to prove myself to my father.

"Do the Frost Giants still live?" Loki asked curiously in that small voice of his. He normally didn't speak much, my twin, he preferred listening quietly, absorbing all information he could get and attack from behind.

I scoffed. _No, idiot_, I thought. _They all froze to death_.

Thor shot him an arrogant look. I was sure he practiced them when he was alone, he was good at them. "When I'm king", he said, emphasizing the '_I_', "I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all." I rolled my eyes at Loki who smirked a little. My twin was one of few people who seemed to see me as a person, not just a maiden. "Just as you did, Father."

The Allfather didn't return his firstborn's smile. He rather started one of his wise speeches that Thor hated. He loved battle and fighting, he despised talking. I, on the contrary, listened to his every word and made sure to remember them.

"A wise king never seeks out war. But he must always be ready for it."

He then walked away. My brothers exchanged looks before they followed Father. I, as always, wasn't invited along. I shouldn't be here at all.

_Because I'm only a maiden_, I thought bitterly and went after them slowly. _I'll never be acknowledged for what person I am. Although I can fight as well as Thor and I can do magic better than Loki!_

I didn't ask to be a princess and I never wanted to be one. I did not have one single minute for myself. There were always warriors and handmaidens around me. To guard me, to protect me. But I didn't need them, I didn't want them.

All I ever wanted was a chance to prove that I was as good as a son.

I would never get this opportunity.

This moment, the Allfather told the boys how only one of them could ascend to the throne but how both of them were born to be kings.

He shouldn't have said that. Thor would never stop bragging of how he was the future king. Because he was the oldest, the best looking, the best at battle and fighting, the best at everything. And Loki would sit silently by his side, planning on becoming king himself.

And I?

I knew who'd ascend to the throne in the end. I knew it from the beginning. Odin always favored one of his sons and one doesn't have to be a magician or simply a Seer to see how this story would end one day.

In war.

And death.

* * *

**So, that's it for the prologue. It's short...**

**I hope you liked it and I'd be happy if you left me some reviews. I appreciate all of them (=**

**Until then... Let's see what I can do with my first chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I can't promise anything.  
**

**Hopefully, next chapter will have some more lines that are _not_ from the movie. I hope you don't mind that there were so much of them in here...**


End file.
